Thousand Red Cherry Blossoms in the wind
by Caboose21
Summary: Naruto nearly meets his death at the bridge fighting Haku as the needles near his body, he is given power. The power will allow him to be a ninja that could shake the world. Together with friends Naruto will become strong. But will be strong enough to save those he loves from the oncoming storm? War looms on the horizon and blood shall rain. Naru/Kure. Rated M for swearing and gore


A/N: This is a rewrite of Thousand Cherry Blossoms in the Wind. This one will be updated more frequently ( once a week hopefully once every two weeks maybe). I rewrote Thousand Cherry Blossoms, because I didn't enjoy the way it was going. So it will be erased now and replaced with this. I hope you enjoy this long chapter. I had fun writing this one. Everything is essentially the same i.e. Naruto still has senbonzakura (or he will) and the pairing will still be NaruKure. This may seem like Naruto is all over the place and he is a bit. But he 1. Nearly died. 2. Just awoke a sword spirit. 3. He nearly died.

Kurenai and him already have a past I will go into that later, but for now ENJOY

Chapter 1 – Forced Unison

Naruto's life flashed before his eyes as Haku's ice needles shot towards him. Sasuke was running towards him, but he knew he wouldn't make it in time.

'I'm going to die… I'm going to die… Killed so far from home and with so much yet to do… I'm going to die.' Naruto thought as timed seemed to slow to a stop. Suddenly everything disappeared and Naruto stood in a field. The field had cherry blossoms all around a small clearing. In the clearing sat a woman. The woman had long pink hair that seemed to have flowers in it. She wore a long black kimono, and had rather large breasts. Now one of eyes was open, One spinning black eye. Suddenly she smiled and her mouth opened.

"Come boy. Why do you look so stressed?"

"Wh-Where am I?"

"For lack of a better word we can call this your mindscape. Now in essence its my own spot in your mind, but its all still your mind."

"What. Wait. You're saying you're in my head?"

"Yes I am in your head but I am also outside your head in fact you'll be holding me soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Look boy, we have no time. Your life is about to end. You can sit down and accept it or you can call out my name."

"Your name?"

"Boy. Why do you wait? You can tear down your enemies, a single slash, a single step that is all you need. Why do you wait? Call out my name."

The world faded behind Naruto and he once again stood with the ice needles come towards him. With a smile Naruto shouted out.

"Shatter, Senbonzakura." Suddenly flower petals appeared all around Naruto cutting the ice needles coming towards him into nothingness. Sasuke stopped his running as the needles seemed to disappear behind the barrier of flower petals around Naruto. The petals swirled quickly captivating Sasuke. Haku was momentarily transfixed by the sight, but he noticed the distracted Uchiha and threw senbon at him. Sasuke was not paying attention until the last second as the senbon entered his body. As Sasuke collapsed the petals around Naruto stopped allowing Naruto to see the "dead" Sasuke. Naruto ran to Sasuke and placed the "dead" Uchiha's head into his lap.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto called out as Naruto looked into the glazed over eyes of his friend.

"Is this the first time you lost a comrade?" Haku said from the mirrors all around the two genin.

"Shut up.. SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed out as the flower petals swirled once more. The flower petals were no longer pink they were a blood red and swirled with more ferocity then before. If you looked closer you could see flames among the flower petals.

-Inside the Mindscape-

Two people stood facing each other. One a woman the other a man. The man had 9 tails extruding from his back, and had long red hair. He was standing with one hand forward and the other one at his side. The woman stood with one hand above the other, the two hands making the shape of yin and yang.

"I am quite sorry Kurama, I have enjoyed getting to know you but its time I expel you from this boy. I can't have two entities in this boy. He won't have control over my power if you are here."

"I do understand. What will happen to me?"

"You will cease to exist."

"I see…. Don't let me die a villain.. Let someone know the truth. Some one respect me."

"It shall be done my old friend."

"One last fight like we used to?"

"As you wish." Senbonzakura said and flower petals sprung forward at Kurama.

-Outside the mindscape-

Naruto's chakra flared sending a blast of fire out from his body. The fire shattered Haku's mirrors suddenly the petals moved with a mind of their own and chased after Haku. They were always one second behind as Haku was to fast for the out of control flower petals. Naruto stood up his darkened eyes and whiskers becoming apparent to Haku. Naruto opened his mouth and a roar came from his mouth, and then Naruto was gone. In his place was SenbonZakura.

"I don't have time to play with you child. Leave." Senbonzakura said as she walked to the other side of the bridge. As her form disappeared so did the petals. Suddenly a flash of wind forced the fog away revealing Gato and his thugs.

"Tsk. Cant even handle a few children and some bitch. What a waste of money. Not like I was going to pay anyway." Gato said.

Senbonzakura's eyes narrowed at the bitch comment and suddenly the petals reappeared. They swept through the thugs killing each and every one of them. In the confusion Zabuza and Haku disappeared despite their wounds. Gato was killed his downfall was one of his own crazed thugs. The thug in a rush to run didn't move his blade and that blade pierced Gato killing him. As the last thug fell Senbonzakura began to pant.

"Who are you? Where is Naruto?" Kakashi asked walking forward to the panting Senbonzakura. His sharingan spinning wildly and a kunai in one of his hands.

"I can't tell you my name as you wouldn't be able to hear it. Naruto is here. I had to force control over him to expel the rest of the Kyuubi from his body."

"You had to force control over him?"

"Yes. I had to force myself to take over. My form appearing is a side affect and an unfortunate one at that. He doesn't have enough chakra control to continue holding my form. I'm slipping away. Catch me and be prepared for screaming." Senbonzakura said as her form flickered and Naruto reappeared. Naruto immediately collapsed forward and screamed. Naruto's skin was torn in several places the largest tear seemed to be at his stomach where the seal once was. He was spilling blood all over Kakashi who had grabbed him as he collapsed. Kakashi sighed as he looked over the bridge. There was the dead body of at least three hundred thugs, the now waking form of Sasuke and an unconscious Sakura. Tazuna was scratching his head as behind him Inari and the rest of the village came forward. No words were spoken as Naruto screamed more and more. Sasuke looked over at Naruto and Kakashi with a remorseful look in his eyes.

'If only I wasn't distracted. I could have stopped Naruto's pain. Next time I will focus on the task I won't let my friends die." Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto scream.

-Three days later, back in Konoha.-

Naruto awoke to the sound of a beeping heart monitor. As his eyes opened he saw the face of one of his old friends. She was the one who used to train Naruto. It started out as just a joke, but then it became serious. He was unofficially her apprentice in all but genjutsu. The woman was only a year older then Naruto, but she was vastly more mature and was a lot stronger. She had made jonin at the age of eleven, as she was actually able to skip most of the academy due to her aptitude in the ninja arts. She wore red wrappings, had long black hair and ruby colored eyes. As Naruto took in her beautiful form a smile graced his face.

"Hello Kurenai." Naruto said sitting up

"Hello Naruto. Mind explaining why it seems like you're in here everyday?"

"Natually prone to accidents?" Kurenai smiled at that.

"I suppose. Any idea what happened?"

"No clue. It's all a fuzzy memory. I remember something about flower petals, and death but that's it."

"You were pretty cut up when Kakashi brought you in. Speaking of Kakashi, your team should be arriving in the next couple days, they couldn't leave the mission and had you sent back with a clone. You were found with this sword." Kurenai said pointing to a sword resting on a chair nearby Naruto's bed.

"When did i get that?"

"Kakashi said it appeared in your hand as he carried you back. He tried to remove it and get it examined fearing it was the well you know acting out, but when he touched it flower petals came out dispelling the clone. Every person that has touched it has met with the same fate. It took twelve people to move the sword so that they could operate on you. Each one of them have minor cuts on their arms." Kurenai said

Naruto looked at the sword and a name whispered in his mind.  
"Senbonzakura." Naruto whispered

"What was that Naruto?"

"Senbonzakura. That's the swords name." Naruto said and his world faded once more.

Naruto was back in the small field instead of it being open there was a small table. The table was long enough for around six people to sit comfortably. The table was a white color that contrasted with the now red sakura blossoms all around the field. The girl sat at one side and gestured for Naruto to sit at the other side. Naruto sat.

"I'm sure you have questions boy. So ask away."

"Who are you? I know your name is senbonzakura, but what exactly are you? Are you a sword? If so why do you have a form? Are you actually the kyuubi?"

"I am a sword and I am a spirit. I was made back in the age of the Sage of Six paths. Actually he wielded a cousin of mine. These swords are a gift from kami herself. We were bestowed upon this world and we hunt out those who can wield us. Some of us are evil and wish pain upon the world, some of us restow the worlds balance. The Sage of Six Paths used one of the good swords to split the Juubi, but he failed to know that he could have absorbed the Juubi into his sword ending its existence. Instead he created the tailed beasts, and as such created beasts that as long as the Juubi exists can never be destroyed. Not even by us. The most we can do is as I did to Kyuubi. I absorbed him. Sucked his power away and then killed him. He will reform several years from now but he will have none of his power. He will be back at square one. See when the Juubi was split he was split into nine one-tailed beasts. So each one of the beasts fought for strength. Kyuubi got his power by killing his brothers and sisters. Repeatedly he did this. This process was known as Resonance. It was his spirit fusing with his brother's power and making it his own. Now unfortunately I was unable to fully absorb this ability, but each kill you make will temporarily boost your power. The stronger the person you kill the stronger you get. This ability comes with the drawback that you will then fall unconscious if you absorb too much. You can only use this ability if you directly plunge my blade into the chest of your enemies."

"Ok…. So let me see if I get this. You are some sword spirit thing that Kami made. You destroyed the Kyuubi and gained an ability from it? How does that work?"

"Kyuubi and I are born from the same mold. He was born in the land of fire. As was I. He was born in a small field that used to have Sakura blossoms everywhere. As was I. Actually that very spot was where Konoha would later be built, but I digress. This ability was present at that spot at that time. That is the truth as to how bloodlines are actually born. There are shifting powers in this world, if you get lucky and are born in one you have a slim chance of receiving said power. Said power is then allowed into the world, but again I digress. We both had this power, but I had it to a lesser degree and never allowed myself to use it. Kyuubi was unable to control this power. Enough about that. There are some things you need to know. Now that you have awakened my power you will need to learn to use me. I will talk to you as you train, but I suggest you find a kenjutsu master. I will only teach you my style, and it may be smart to have a kenjutsu master check up on your progress. Plus they are able to help you build your body to suit my style better then I could. Now then that ability you saw the spinning flower pedals that is my weakest form. That is shatter. It is a small example of what I can be used for. As you progress in my power you will learn more and more of my uses. Becareful though each ability uses up chakra, and while you have a lot it will eat through your reserves. I suggest chakra control, more chakra control, and more chakra control. Remember your reserves are still growing, but your control has barely started. Each time your reserves grow your control is shot. Now leave. Your wounds are healed, its time you started to train. I can start to teach you more chakra control, and some of my abilities, but until you hunt down a kenjutsu master I will not teach you." Senbonzakura said as the world faded

Naruto reawoke in the exact spot he was. Kurenai was still there.

"Naruto answer me. What did you say?"

"Not important. I said the name of my sword."

"The name? Do you know how to use it?"

"No I don't. Speaking of that do you know any kenjutsu masters?"

"Yes I do. I can hunt them down and ask them to help you."

"Good. Can you ask them to meet me at training ground seven?"


End file.
